This application relates to the art of temperature sensing and, more particularly, to sensing of temperatures using two different temperature responsive devices. The invention is particularly applicable to use of thermistors for sensing temperatures of a liquid, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and can be used with temperature sensing devices other than thermistors, and for sensing temperatures in other than a liquid environment.
Placing a pair of different thermistors in a single probe can result in signal errors, because the two thermistors are not adequately thermally isolated from one another. Also, the large plastic mass in a single probe increases the response time of the thermistors. The limited external surface area of a single probe enclosing two different thermistors also results in less heat transfer. It would be desirable to improve the thermal isolation between a pair of different thermistors encapsulated in a common housing, and to increase the heat transfer surface area surrounding the thermistors, while reducing the plastic mass around same.